Happily Ever After
by Intensity Princess
Summary: The Shrek movie with a Kickin' It twist! I do not own Kickin' It or Shrek. All rights belong to Dreamworks and whoever created Kickin' It...thanks. Rated K . Includes all genre... Action, Adventure, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. One-Shot.


**Alright, this isn't my first story on FanFiction, just my first story on this account because I forgot my other account's password, and my e-mail...and my username but I made a new one so...YAY! **

**TBH guys, I sorta slacked on this story a little...so it's not my best work. The next story will be SOO much better, I promise.**

**Please, give this story a chance. Thanks. I would really appreciate some reviews to help me feel a little more modivated. **

**This is a one-shot... a very LOOOONNNNGGG one-shot to me. It was 24 pages on Word Documents. **

**Ok. well... See ya soon. Enjoy the story. Oh, I also have stories on Lab Rats and possibly some other movies, books or TV shows soon. Thanks! **

**BYE!**

* * *

Title- Happy Ever After

Summary- Kickin' It, Shrek style! Based off the first Shrek movie. Basically the same plot, different idea though. I do not own Shrek or Kickin' It.

Pairings- Jack/Kim

Rating- T (For language and violence)

Chapter 1- Jack POV

I sighed and sat down in my kitchen, in my private house, in the middle of no where. I was a loner. People aren't necessarily…nice…to us. We dress in complete drag. Not that the rest of the country doesn't, but I'm talking like a dirty white T-Shirt for 3 months kind of drag. Loners don't usually get along with other people. We enjoy our privacy, which is the main reason why I have countless, "KEEP OUT" and "PRIVATE PROPERTY" signs posted on nearly every tree in my area. So, I don't entertain much.

Every now and again, a group of hikers or something will walk by, trying to get a good look at the town's loner, but I usually just ignore them. They only cause trouble. When and if they bug me will I ever yell and shriek like a killer. Maybe I've killed a few annoying townspeople, but I can't really say I've done much of the terrible thing. No matter what people might say.

Anyway, I sat at my kitchen and began to eat another ham and potato dinner by the fire when bright, luminescent lights were seen around a bend. I groaned and vigorously stood up, knocking over my chair and glass of water in the process.

I stormed outside. As you can see, I'm in a very bad mood. Squinting to see better, I saw a group of about 7-10 hikers walking towards my small house. I ran to them, desperate to keep them away from my beloved property.

As I kept running, the lights of their torches were getting brighter and more visible. I eventually ran into the leader of the group, knocking him to the ground and causing his fire torch the burn out.

"What are you idiots doing? This is private property!" I screeched at the men. Each of them shrank back and whimpered slightly.

I gave each of them a terrifying stare before yelling and making a loud commotion, which sent them running off in fright. I laughed at them and returned to my dinner by the fire.

I knew I'd have to do a perimeter check in the morning. I had to make sure my homemade "KEEP OUT" signs were visible to ALL people, not just the smart ones who knew to stay away from me.

I groaned as I laid down into my bed. Tomorrow I needed to finish weeding the garden that grew my meals. I threw my dirty clothes on the already dirty floor and licked my fingers, yawning as I pinched the flame that lit my room. Immediately, it turned dark and only a few moments later, I was out.

Kim POV

I awoke to the same old boring ceiling that has practically been my best friend since I was 4. I sat up and stretched. I sighed and looked out the window that my bed was built up against.

A pool of red, boiling lava still surrounded the castle I was locked up in. On the other side of the rickety rope bridge, the layers to the fire-breathing dragon was placed. The huge, purple tail of the ferocious beast wasn't seen, so I suppose it was asleep.

I walked over to my neatly organized desk and sat down. I looked into the cracked mirror and started brushing my long, golden locks. I pulled it into my regular high ponytail and glanced over at my closet.

The cold, gray stone was chilling against my bare feet as I made my way to the beaten wood doors of my closet. I pulled them aside and looked at my options of clothing I had.

To be honest, I only had 5 dresses. But, I'm a princess, so they're gorgeous dresses. Yes, that's right, I'm a princess. I've been locked up in this tower for 10 years and have been under a spell casted onto me by a wicked witch. Each and every night, as soon as the sun goes down, I turn into a hideous loner. One of the most horrid creatures in the country.

My clothes disappear and I'm left in a dirty, holey, brown maid's dress with my hair pulled up into a sloppy bun which is covered by a hair net. I'm ugly and terrifying. It's a nightmare. But, when I wake up again in the morning, I'm always my original princess self.

Sighing, I chose a blue, long sleeved gown with gold trim on the sleeves. The gold trim continues onto the bottom of the dress that just brushes the floor. Golden flowers cover the top part of my dress. The neckline curves into an elegant "U" and the low back stops at my lower back.

Patiently, I do what I do everyday and sit on my bed and wait. I look at the pile of 5 year old magazines and newspapers that cover my nightstand. Suddenly, my thin, gold and white curtains blow violently. I look out my window to see yet another brave soul trying to rescue me from this horrid prison. I sigh, put my elbow on the ledge, rest my head in my hand and watch as the knight burns to death from the wicked flame of the dragon.

I stand up and elegantly walk over to my desk. Pulling open the top drawer, I pull out an old, worn out, brown notebook. I've had it since my first night in the castle. My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to record each rescue attempt into this journal. Sometimes, I write thoughts and feelings, every now and them a poem or two is recorded and forgotten.

Leaning back on the chair, I flip through the endless pages of the journal. Smiling at the few good memories that I've had.

Looking at the small clock placed above my door, I sighed in defeat. I was so bored. Now, I'm not complaining, I feel pretty safe up here and I'm fed well, but, I've never actually been outside my locked door. I know there is a small window across from the door. I know I'm in the highest room and the tallest tower, but I don't exactly know my way around the mysterious jail.

Of course, I've tried escaping myself, but the dragon always catches me and throws me back into my room. Sometimes I dance, sometimes I sing. But, sometimes I just need someone to talk to.

I stood up and made my way to the on-suite bathroom. I washed my face and put on a very little amount of make-up. After placing my small, gold tiara on top of my head I exited out of the bathroom. I know what you're thinking, 'Why does she get all dressed up?' Well, frankly, I don't really know when I'll be rescued. I just hope it's soon.

Jack's POV

It was early morning and I had just finished my breakfast of milk, bread and an orange. Yeah, I'm not a breakfast kinda guy, you know?

As I threw on some pants and a dirty T-shirt, I thought about my plans for today. Knowing I had to weed the garden, I also remembered that I had to check my property's perimeter.

I stepped outside and immediately felt the cool chill of the morning air. I ran inside and grabbed an old jacket that would help to keep me warm. Walking over to my beautiful garden, I sighed and smiled at the sight of my vegetables and fruits growing out of the ground after a pretty long winter.

Before tending to the plants themselves, though, I had to pull the killing weeds that started to form around my precious fruits and vegetables.

Around 2 hours later, I had pulled my last weed. I took a deep breath of satisfaction and walked back into my slightly cooler house. Throwing my jacket over my dinner chair, I ran into my small bathroom and rinsed my face with cool water.

After being refreshed, I grabbed a stack of homemade "KEEP OUT" signs and started for my property's edges.

Most of the many trees had signs on them already, but just to be safe, I extended my warning a little further than I should.

My stack was practically gone by the time I made it to the small stream. I cupped my hands and took a few gulps of the refreshing liquid.

"Uh, excuse me?" A voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see a shorter man of about 30 standing over me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm getting a drink of water." I remarked while gesturing to the small stream next to us.

"Are you sassing me?" The man put a hand on his chest, like I had just stabbed him.

"No, I'm simply stating the obvious." I snapped, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

The man and I held a very intense stare for an extensive amount of time before the man smiled and held his hand out in front of him.

"Ehh, just messin' with ya, kid. The name's Rudy. What's yours?" He said.

I put my hand in his and we shook as I stated simply, "Jack."

"Well, nice to meet ya, Jack. Where are you going?" He called to me. I had turned and headed back to my house. I really don't like people.

"Hey, wait up!" Rudy called. I stopped and looked over my shoulders. Rudy was running towards me and came to a stop right in front of me.

"Hey, Jack. Where are you going?" He put a hand on my shoulder, which I shoved off and looked at him.

"Back to my house." I quickly said, before walking back to my property.

"Oh, cool. I'll escort ya there." This Rudy guy is really starting to get on my nerves. And to make matters worse, he started singing! Yes, actually singage! It started off with 'Call Me Maybe', but once he finished that, he started singing 'Super Bass', and that was were I drew the line.

"Ok, look. I think it's nice that you're walking with me and everything, but I'm almost there and frankly, you're annoying me." I said.

"Really?! I annoy everybody. I guess that's the reason why I don't have any friends." He continued to babble about his non-social lifestyle when we finally made it back to my house.

He saw my "KEEP OUT" and "PRIVATE PROPERTY" signs before stating, "You don't entertain much do ya?"

"I like my privacy." I told the man. He looked like he was about to jump for joy!

"Great, that's another thing we have in common!"

I suspiciously looked at him before shrugging it off and entering my small house. As I turned around to close the door, I nearly jumped out of my shirt when I saw he had followed me to my house.

"Can I stay with you?" He blurted out, completely out of the blue.

"What!" I screamed.

"Can I stay with you, please?" He tried.

"Of course!" I sarcastically remarked.

"Really?" He asked, hope shining through his eyes.

"No." I stated quickly.

"Please, I can't go back home! I'm considered a freak. No one likes me. You don't know what that's like!" He begged. "Well, maybe you do. But, that's why we gotta stick together, you gotta let me stay, please, please!" He begged, practically on his knees.

"Alright! But you stay outside!" I remarked.

"Oh, goody! Thank you!" He gave me a huge hug. Disgusted, I pulled him off of me and stepped back and closed the door.

It was getting dark, so I made dinner, I gave Rudy a plate of ham and potatoes, which he happily ate, and made a plate for myself.

I had just finished my food when I heard a small 'clink!' in the kitchen.

Thinking it was Rudy, I said, "I thought I told you to stay outside!"

His head popped up in the window, "I am outside!" He fired at me.

I cocked an eyebrow and made my way to the kitchen. There were 5 people, loners actually, standing on my table.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed at them.

"Jack! Come here!" Rudy screamed. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Ah!" Thousands of loners were settling on MY property! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed. Everyone turned and looked at me.

I looked at Rudy.

"Well, don't look at me, I didn't invite them."

"Oh, no one invited us!" A small man said. "We, we were forced to come here!" He said.

"By who!?" I screamed.

"Lord Martinez." Another small man explained.

"No, no, no, no! I'm gunna find this Martinez guy and get you all off my land and back were you came from!" I spoke. "Does anyone know where to find him?"

"Oooh, I know where he is!" Rudy jumped up and down, his hand in the air.

"Does anyone else know where to find him?!" I hoped, begged.

"I know! I know, pick me!" Rudy was still jumping up and down.

I sighed, "Fine. Come on, let's go!" I said, disappointment in my voice.

We made our way out of the land and started our journey to Seaford, where Rudy says he is.

A few hours later, we arrived at a huge castle.

"That must be Martinez's castle." I said. "He sure thinks highly of himself." I observed.

Rudy only shrugged, we made our way to the castle entrance. A huge crowd was in the arena, which is where we decided to go.

Following the sound of Martinez's voice, we made our way to the arena.

Stepping in, no one noticed us, until we pushed our way through a sea of guards.

"Huh! Ugh! It's hideous!" The king explained, clearly talking about me. But I decided to put some humor in it and shrugged it off, pretending to think it was Rudy he was talking about.

"Alright, how 'bout this. Whoever kills the loner, remains champion. Go!" Suddenly, several knights charged at me, I stepped aside and tripped them, they fell head first into the wall, knocking them each unconscious.

Several guards later, everyone of them was knocked out, I was the only one standing.

The crowd loved us and cheered for us the entire fight.

"Congratulations, loner! You have become champion!" Martinez said.

"What? No. I came here to get all those loners off my property!" I explained.

"Alright, I'll make you deal. If you can do a simple quest for me, I'll give you your land back."

"Exactly the way it was?" I cautiously said.

"As good as gone." He said.

"What kind of quest?" I said.

"Rescue Princess Kimberly from her castle, bring her to me and you may go back home." He said.

"That's all?" I asked. It seemed simple enough.

"Be careful, her tower is inside a river of lava and is guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. You still up for the challenge?" He teased.

"Of course." I said.

Martinez nodded. "Good, guards, escort them away and give them a map." He ordered his servants.

Several guards congratulated us and we made our way to the edge of Seaford territory.

"Here's your map. Good luck." A guard said.

We nodded to the man and began our adventure.

Kim POV

It has been 5 days since the last solider attempted to rescue me. I was back to wearing my blue and gold dress. For some strange reason, I felt very jittery today, like something was going to happen. Maybe I'll get rescued?

Shaking my head, I sat down at my desk and recorded a few things into my journal.

A few hours later, I had begun to get sleepy. I stood up and made my over to the bed.

I heard the dragon roar awake as yet another trespasser tried to rescue me, he'll fail and I'll just have to record it down.

Slowly, I fell asleep.

I woke to a huge 'CRASH!'. A man had flown through my ceiling, I shot up in my bed and looked at the commotion.

A buff man in a knight's helmet shakily stood up from his fall. I realized he was here to rescue me, and I honestly had no idea on what to do. Sure I've rehearsed this many, many times in my head and a few of my ideas are in my journal, but…I just froze.

I shook awake and laid back down on my bed, pretending to fall asleep. I could feel the presence of the man move closer to me, so, I slowly puckered my lips, ready for the kiss of true love to wake me up. Only, it didn't come.

Shaking. Yeah, he shook me awake.

"What..?" I asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

I groaned and slowly sat up. "Come on, princess. We gotta go!"

I immediately melted in the boy's chocolate brown eyes. He didn't seem to be older than me. Probably only 15, 16 at the latest.

"Alright, but what's the hurry?" I asked, not wanting to have this meeting cut short. I placed my hand gently into his extended one.

"JACK!" A male voice screamed followed by a huge roar from the dragon. The man, "Jack" yanked me forward.

"You didn't slay the dragon?!" I screamed at him as we made our way down the long flight of stairs. We ran past an exit to the castle, I pulled my hand from his strong hands and stood there, watching him go TOWARDS the dragon's layer.

"Wait, where are you going? The exit's over there." I stated, pointing to the light.

"I have to save my pain in the ass." He said.

I let out a short sigh and put my hands on my hips. "What kind of knight are you?" I questioned.

"One of a kind." He pointed to me and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly." I stated. He shook his head and slowly opened the door. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sighed when I heard the killing roar of the dragon. Several flames of fire roared to life. I patiently waited for the man to return, except I didn't expect him to return with another man. This one seemed to be about 30, though.

Jack, I'm assuming, grabbed me and cradled me in his arms while the other man ran close behind us, running from a huge cloud of fire.

"Hi, princess!" The man said. I looked over Jack's shoulder and smiled kindly at the guy, a way of telling him, 'hello'.

"Ok, you two, head for the exit!" Jack said, he dropped me and the man and I ran to the large entrance of the castle.

"So, you're Princess Kimberly?" The man said when we stopped for a second. I nodded and looked at him.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Rudy." He said.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Rudy."

He smiled and nodded. Jack's voice was heard around the bend. Rudy and I looked and saw Jack, closely followed by the dragon, running towards us. "RUN!" Jack screamed.

Rudy and I took off, running out of the castle and onto the rickety rope bridge that was burned when the dragon's fierce breath covered it in flames.

We all held on for our lives as the rope bridge broke and swung to the other side of the lava pit.

The dragon, however, continued to fly towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the sharp claws of the dragon's feet to dig into my back. The wound usually takes about a week or two to heel, but, it's so worth it.

The sharp claws never came when I saw the dragon being pulled back by the chain collar stuck around its neck.

We all let out a shaky breath and began to climb our way up the bridge-now-ladder contraption.

Finally, I made it over the bridge and skillfully slid down the sandy slope before jumping and spinning around in joy. I heard clanking of metal as the boys, unskillfully I should say, tumbled down the slope and landed on top of one another.

I laughed a little and helped them to their feet, afterwards, I gave them a huge hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed. "I've been in that…prison…for more than 10 years!"

"10 years?" They both said, looking at eachother.

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

"I just turned 15 yesterday." I explained.

"You've been locked in that tower since you were 5?" Rudy asked.

"4, actually. 11 years and a day. I was put up there on my 4th birthday." I explained.

"You're parents did that to you?" Jack asked.

I shook my head and gulped. "My parents died in the war a week before, the evil witch locked me up there." I said, carefully leaving out the whole, I-also-turn-into-a-loner curse that only breaks by the kiss of my true love.

"But, enough about my life, you guys rescued me. Actually," I turned to Jack, "you, rescued me."

The boys nodded. "Can you remove your helmet?" I asked Jack.

"What?" He asked, completely caught off guard.

"Well, my true love rescues me from the tower, obviously, you are him. Remove your helmet!" I said sternly.

The guys exchanged a look and immediately began to crack up.

"What is so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I wanted to laugh that hard too, for the past 11 years I haven't let out much laughter a giggle here and there, but definitely not often.

"You think Jack is your true love!" Rudy said between laughs.

Jack calmed down, "Let's just say, I'm not your type, ok?" He said.

"Of course you are, you're my rescuer. Now, remove the helmet." I said, again.

"You know, I don't think that's such a good idea." Jack said.

"Remove you're helmet!" I ordered.

"No!"

"NOW!" I screamed.

"Ok, gees. You're wish is my command, you're majesty." He mocked and bowed to me.

I rolled my eyes and my 3 ounce tiara on my head suddenly seemed to weigh 3,000 pounds.

Jack pulled off his helmet and I stepped back, shocked. His features were perfect in everyway, but the problem was, he was a loner.

"You're a, a loner." I said, my heart shattered. I realized that if he was my true love, I wouldn't be a princess, I'd be stuck in that hideous, loner body.

"Oh, you were expecting prince charming." He remarked.

"Uh, yes, actually!" I could feel my temper rising. I took a deep breath. "This is all wrong, you're not supposed to be a loner." I whined, sitting down and taking a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm not the one who you're marrying. King Martinez is, he's the one who wants to marry you." Jack explained, walking over to me.

"Then why didn't he come rescue me?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's a King! He gets things done for him!" Jack screams.

"Well, I'm a princess, I don't get things done for me!" I fired back. My temper started rising, and I could feel my hands ball into fists, I took a deep breath.

"Look, you can tell King Martinez that if he wants to rescue me, properly, I'll be waiting for him right here." I said, crossing my legs and sitting up with perfect posture.

"Listen, I'm no ones messenger boy, alright? I'm the delivery boy." Jack said, marching up to me.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged. The next thing I know, Jack rams into me and throws me on his broad shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down, NOW!" I started screaming and punching. "This is not dignified, put me down."

I finally gave up and accepted the fact that Jack would not put me down. So, instead, Rudy and I talked about love and relationships problems. I answered the many questions Rudy asked me and I had answered them with as much thought and as carefully as I could.

Suddenly, Jack threw me to the ground.

"Hey! Next time, a warning sign would be nice." I remarked.

"Sorry, princess. I thought you'd be ready." Jack stated.

I rolled my eyes fixed my tiara, my hair and smoothed my dress.

"So, King Martinez, what's he like?" I asked.

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"Well, he is her future husband, we can tell her about him and Seaford." Rudy told Jack.

"She'll meet him tomorrow." Jack countered.

I gasped. "Tomorrow? It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?" I hoped, prayed he would say yes. I couldn't risk them seeing my 'loner-side'.

"No… that'll take longer. We can keep going." Jack and Rudy continued to walk on.

"But, there are…robbers in the woods." I tried. I don't understand how he couldn't see that I didn't want to continue the journey until tomorrow.

"Hey, come on. I'm scarier than anything you'll see in this forest." Jack explained. My temper got the better of me and I ran in front of them, my eyes wild with rage and my voice loud with command.

"I want to find somewhere to camp NOW!" I shouted.

The boys shrunk back and nodded in agreement and fear. In all likelihood, it was fear.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Jack shouted from a small cave made up of boulders and large rocks.

I ran over and looked in side. "Oh! It's perfect, just need a few homey-touches." I said. Walking over to a huge tree, I heard Jack say, "Homey-touches. Like what?"

Just then, I ripped a large piece of bark from the tree, "A door? Well, gentlemen I say goodnight." I ran into the cave and secured the wooden door in place.

"Hey, come on out! We can make a campfire." Rudy said.

"Yeah, it's not even dark yet." Jack argued.

"I said goodnight!" I snapped from the darkness. I could hear their footsteps subside and I sighed in relief. Realizing it was almost sundown, I ran to the back of the cave and crouched down. Light and sparkles covered me while the transition took place. It was only a few seconds, but when it was done, I was a completely different person,

My blue dress was swapped for a brown ripped one and my hair was in a high, sloppy bun. My tiara transformed into a hairnet while dirt and mud covered my body. I no longer had my comfortable ballet flats and my hands were raw and dirty. I smelled terrible. Not like Jack. Jack smells like food and sweat. I smelled consistently of sweat. Jack's body was muscular and broad. Mine was small and weak, like I hadn't eaten in months.

I shook my head and laid down in the far corner of the dark cave and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Sunshine peaked in through the cracks between the rocks and my normal body was back. I smiled in relief and snuck to the front of the cave. I peaked through the small hole and smiled when I saw the two men asleep on the ground.

My stomach growled and I knew I needed to eat. So, I quietly snuck off into the forest to look for some food.

After traveling for a few minutes, I started to sing. A small blue bird repeated my melody and we sang a beautiful duet when an even larger bird swooped down and took the poor bird in its sharp claws.

I thought of the dragon and shrugged the thought away. The bird's nest had 3, unhatched eggs in it. I figured they would make the perfect breakfast. I traveled back to the campsite and started a fire. Using a flat stone and a stick, I made 3 delicious eggs. One for each of us. It was perfect.

The boys woke up right when the eggs finished cooking.

Jack walked up to me. "What's all this?" He yawned and ran his hand through his brown, crazy hair.

"I thought we kinda got off on a bad start yesterday, and I wanted to make it up to you. After all, you did rescue me." I placed 2 eggs in front of them and in record time, they had them finished.

I shook my head. "Alright, well we better get going." Jack said. Rudy and I nodded and we continued our journey to Seaford.

A few miles later, I saw a huge snake slowly slithering up a tree.

"Look! He's so cool. See his neat pattern on his skin?" I asked, getting really close to it. I turned over my shoulder and laughed when I saw the guys shrink back and looking at me like I was crazy.

"Calm down guys. It's just a little snake, he won't hurt you." I reasoned. I stood up and walked over to them. We continued to walk. A few seconds later, Jack said, "I didn't know you were into snakes."

I shrugged, "Yeah, well, you shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." I told him.

The guys stopped, but I continued. I started singing my melody song again when another sound interfered with my song.

I didn't react fast enough when another force swooped me up and into the tree tops.

"KIM!" The guys yelled. I was standing on a sturdy branch with a strange man. He wore green tights, a green hat with a red feather and green shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked and pushed him away.

"Ahh, princess I have saved you from this terrifying, " He said, and then kissed my hand and was working his way up my forearm, "Beast." He finished.

"Hey, that's my princess. Go find your own!" Jack shouted from below us.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" The man shouted to Jack.

I groaned and shoved the man away from me. "Look, pal. I don't know who you think you are!" I shouted, pushing him on every word.

"Oh! I'm sorry, let me introduce my self, oh merry men!" The strange man sang.

Several men in the same outfit jumped from behind the bushes. The man next to me jumped down and landed in front of the group.

He started singing. "Oh no." I exchanged a confused look with Jack and listened to the annoying sound of the man's voice as he sang about his life.

Suddenly, the man sang a loud, high-pitched, out of tune note. I groaned in annoyance and jumped down next to the man.

Before I landed, I kicked him in the head and he flew across the clearing into a rock where he went unconscious.

I breathed. "Man that was annoying!" I said.

"Why you little!" A man with an arrow from behind me said.

He shot the arrow and I had just dodged. Doing handsprings, I dodged many arrows as I made it to the man. I skillfully punched him in the temple, knocking him out as well.

More men charged at me, I completed skillful aerials and handsprings, I knocked them out. A man came up from behind me, I ran up a tree, flipped over and punched in the face, he fell back and hit his head on the tree's trunk and was knocked unconscious.

Another man tried to hit me from behind, I did a perfect double attitude jump/spin and smacked him right across the face, he landed next to the guy on the tree.

I looked around, unconscious men were everywhere. I stepped over men and made it across the clearing to Jack and Rudy. They looked at me like I was a goddess.

Breathing heavily, I smiled at them and coughed, "Shall we keep going?" I walked ahead of them.

"Woah, woah. Hold on a second. What was all that about?" Jack ran and caught up to me.

"What?" I asked. I thought he knew I could do karate.

"That, back there. That was amazing!" He said to me, his eyes wide with amazement.

I smiled to the ground shyly and brushed a piece of blonde hair from my face.

"Well, when a girl lives alone, you have to learn to do those things," I gasped when I saw a huge spot of blood covering his shirt, "You're hit!" I pointed to the big red stain on his side.

"Oh, well would you look at that?!" He didn't seem to fazed by the fact that if that arrow had been any closer to his stomach, he'd been killed.

I started pacing back-and-forth and breathing heavily. "Oh, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

Soon, Rudy caught up with us. "Guys, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jack's hurt." I explain before Jack could say anything.

"Jack's hurt! Jack's hurt? Oh no! Jack's gunna die!" He started hyperventilating.

"Rudy, Rudy. Calm down. Can I see your jacket, please?" I asked him.

He nodded and gave me his brown cloth vest. I ripped a piece of it off and walked over to Jack.

Rudy looked over my shoulder, "Is Jack gunna die?" He asked, again.

"Rudy! If you really want to help, go into the forest and find me a blue flower with red thorns."

"Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Ok, I'm on it." Rudy started walking away from us, desperately looking for the imaginary flower.

"What's the flower for?" Jack asked.

"For getting rid of Rudy." I explained.

"Ahh. Smart." Jack said. He put a hand to his head and started tapping.

I smiled. "Ok, let's bandage you up. Lift up your shirt so I can see the cut." I told him.

He lifted up his stained shirt and showed his ripped body. I ignored his toned abs and incredible muscle and went right to the scrape.

It was nothing more than a simple scrape. But it definitely was deep. Blood was still being shed from deep in the wound.

"We need some water." I told him.

Jack nodded. Just then, Rudy came back with the blue flower with red thorns.

I smiled, "Thanks Rudy. Could you soak this in water down by the stream?" I asked.

Rudy nodded and took off with another part of his vest.

"Soooo." Jack started

"What?" I wondered.

"Umm, does this seem a little…uh…awkward, to you?" He asked.

"What's awkward?" I asked.

He gestured to the position we were in. Jack was sitting with his legs out in front of him. I was kneeling next to him. Skin touching skin. Hair touching hair. Our faces were only inches apart.

"You're very pretty." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked down at the ground. Looking up at him, our gazes met. Closer and closer we got. Our eyes slowly closed, our lips puckered, I was ready for the most magical moment of my life. Just a little closer.

"Hey, Kim! Got that water you needed." Rudy shouted from behind a tree.

We jumped back and avoided eye contact. I looked up at Rudy and smiled. "Thanks. This is perfect."

I wrapped the wet cloth around the wound, cleaning it and stopping any more blood. Then, I took the dry piece and wrapped it around that one. I took a few un-needed bobby pins and secured the cloth in place. See? Instant bandage.

"Thanks." Jack muttered. I knew he was disappointed about the kiss. I was too, but I tried not to let it get to me. Even though I really, REALLY, wanted to kiss him. Apparently, he wasn't my true love. It's not meant to be.

I sighed and Jack helped me up. We gazed into eachother's eyes for a second before Rudy caused us to tear away.

"Come on, guys. I want to get the princess back to Seaford by tomorrow afternoon, let's go." He ordered.

Jack and I lowered our eyes and walked, side-by-side, behind Rudy. Every now and then, we would share a glance, but other than that, it was pretty awkward.

Slowly, our attitudes towards eachother became normal again. Eventually, the sun started setting and, with much argument, we found another campsite that had an old, small abandoned house. The cutest little cottage I'd ever seen. Then again, I hadn't seen much of anything until this journey.

Jack had started a campfire and Rudy was busy cooking some stew with ingredients he had found on the hike to find firewood. As soon as Jack started the fire, he asked me if I wanted to go with him to get some more firewood, I nodded and we set off towards a surrounding forest.

After a good 45 minutes, we set our wood in a pile beside us and I sat down on one of the larger pieces of wood. I think the huge town at the bottom of the mountain top was Seaford, but I wasn't sure. Not until Jack sat beside me and followed my confused gaze to the large city.

"There's Seaford." Jack sighed.

I nodded. "By this time tomorrow, I'll be…married." I realized. I looked over a Jack. His head was down and he was looking at his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing. Everything's fine." He said, unconvincingly.

I gave him a small smile and he looked at me. "You don't sound fine. You sound…depressed." I told him.

He sighed and stood up. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me. You have much more important things to be worried about." He said.

I looked up at him and grabbed his wrist. "Look. Jack. I care about you. I really do. I want to know what's wrong so I can help you." I explained.

"Well, I…I. Ugh! Princess I…" Jack was interrupted…by Rudy.

"Hey guys! Look at that sunset!" He said looking over the horizon.

My eyes went wide and I jumped up. "Sunset! Oh! It's getting late, like really late. I think I better go inside now." I scrambled for words as I stood up and ran towards the cottage.

"Kim! Kim! Wait!" Jack's scream was heard, but I completely ignored it because as soon as I closed the cottage door, the transformation took place.

I ignored the pounding and the constant begging to 'open up'. The night had fallen by the time Jack went away.

I was upstairs in the loft, looking for a few pillows or blankets of some sort when the front door swung open. I gasped and stopped moving, making sure I didn't make a sound.

"Princess?!" Rudy's scream came from downstairs.

The chest's lid where I was looking in fell shut, making a loud snap. I jumped back and the old wooden floor creaked.

"It's really spooky in here, I'm not playing games!" Rudy's terrified cry came. "Princess where are you?"

Rudy continued to search and call my name. I slowly started walking to the corner of the loft when the wood started shaking. Please oh please to buckle.

Well, that's exactly what happened. Rudy and I both let out terrified screams as the floor buckled underneath me and I fell on top of a few…pillows and blankets. Go figure.

Shakily, I staggered to my feet and walked over the pile of rubble. Unknowingly, I stepped into the light of the flame and Rudy saw me.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed. "HELP!"

"Shhh!" I tried to silence him.

"JACK! JACK! HELP! THE PRINCESS!" Rudy screamed.

"Rudy, I'm the princess. I'm here, in this body." I tried to convince him, but unfortunately, he took it the wrong way.

"Oh my god you ate the princess!" He started screaming at my stomach for the real princess to calm down and wait for Jack to rescue her.

Finally, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Rudy! It's me!" I said, looking him in the eye.

"Princess?" He asked. "What happened to you? You're…uh…um…different." He stuttered.

I sighed, "I'm ugly, OK?"

Rudy smiled. "You're not ugly."

I turned my back on him and looked out the window. I started repeating the spell the witch had casted on me.

"By night one way, by day another

Thus shall be the norm

Till you receive true love's kiss

then, take love's true form." I recited the spell.

"Oh, that's beautiful, I didn't know you wrote poetry!" Rudy said from behind me.

I whipped around and looked at him. "It's a spell. When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Every night I become this," I said as I gestured to my loner-self, "…this horrible ugly beast!" I sat on the floor and cried into my hands.

Rudy sat next to me. "Alright. Calm down. Look, it's not that bad. Jack's a loner 24/7." He tried to reassure me.

I calmed down and looked up at him. "Rudy, I'm a princess. This is not a princess is meant to look!" I cried and started sobbing back into my hands.

"You don't look that bad." He tried to comfort.

"Rudy. Jack is sweet, he's not ugly. I'm ugly, and I'm a princess! Princess and ugly don't go together, that's why I can't be with Jack." I paused when I heard movement on the front porch. I shrugged it off and convinced myself it was only the wind.

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Rudy caught on. I gave him my most confused look. How could he NOT get that?

"Rudy, what should I do?" I looked at him.

"I think you should tell him. Honesty is the best policy is my motto." He told me. I smiled at him. You know, when Rudy wasn't being annoying, aggressive, pushy or well…himself, he was a pretty cool guy.

"Thanks, Rudy."

"Anytime, princess." He left me alone. I watched him leave and bolted to the door when I saw something on the porch. A sunflower. I looked around and picked up, knowing how I'll settle the debate going on in my head if I should tell Jack or not.

I sat on the floor and began picking the petals off the flower, mumbling "Tell him," and "Tell him not," as I picked each of the petals off, one by one until only one remained. I smiled as I plucked the last petal and said, "Tell him."

I could tell morning was here, but I hadn't switched back yet, so I figured I still had time.

"Jack!" I screamed as I headed for the door. "Jack! I've got something I have…" I was cut off when the sun's light hit my eyes and gold light covered me everywhere. 10 seconds late, I was back to my original self.

I smiled when I saw Jack marching up the hill. "Jack! Listen I've got to talk to you!" I ran down the steps and grabbed his arm. He jerked away from me and turned his furious face towards me.

"Oh, no need. I heard you talking last night." He snapped. So, he already knows? He seems mad and…hurt.

"You heard what I said?" I asked puzzled. He must have been the noise I heard last night.

"Every word." His expression was disappointment and hurt.

"I thought you'd understand." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I understand and I brought you a little something." He gestured to the many white horses that made their way up the hillside. I cocked an eyebrow. Was that Lord Martinez.

One of the white horses with a very…strange…looking man stopped in front of me.

"Princess Kimberly." He said I gave him a small smile. "Beautiful." My vision went to my feet.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I was just saying a short…farewell." I explained.

"Aww, how sweet." Lord Martinez looked at me and smiled. I returned the gesture and realized that I didn't really like this guy very much.

"Ok, great. Happy endings. Can I get my land back, now?" Jack aggressively stepped between us and snatched a permit from one of the guards hands.

Martinez shook his head. "Loners, they have no manners."

I watched Jack walk towards his home and he stopped. "No, you're right, he doesn't." I spat loud enough for him to hear.

I shook my head and jumped onto the back of the stallion behind Lord Martinez. I clung on and awed at the beautiful, tall castle we had entered.

Many maid servants rushed to my aid and helped me to my room. Apparently, the wedding is in only a few hours. For some reason though, I wasn't happy at all in the castle. Nothing was right and it felt like something was missing. My other half, was gone.

I was alone in my room, my white wedding gown had been fitted and pressed. I sat on the bed and buried my head in my hands, crying about something. When I realized it, I nearly fell off the bed.

I was depressed ever since Jack had left. I was sad that I wasn't marrying Jack. I am in love with Jack.

I smiled when I realized my true feelings. But then started to cry again when I realized those feelings will forever be ignored. Jack's not coming back. Never. I'll never see him again, and the last thing we did was fight. I'll never see my true love again.

A knock was heard at my door. I wiped my tears and looked at the small, tiny maid who was standing in my doorway.

"It's time." She said. I breathed and sat up, not wanting to marry Lord Martinez and wishing Jack was the one in black.

The orchestra began the music as I made my way down the aisle. Rows of pews would stand and aw at my appearance while I looked straight ahead, looking past Martinez and straight out into the mid-day sun.

I wasn't paying attention at all during the wedding. I barely remember saying my vows and my "I Do" but the next thing I knew, the priest had a huge smile on his face and he said the most 5 feared words…"You may kiss the bride."

I started to lean in when the front doors of the church busted open and…Jack…ran down the aisle screaming, "I OBJECT!"

My face brightened and I smiled as I said, "Jack!" His name was nothing more than a breath, but I was so happy.

"Oh, now what does he want?" Martinez whined.

"Kim, you have to listen to me." Jack reasoned to me.

"What's wrong with you? I mean it's one thing to be alive when no one wants you. But showing up, uninvited to a wedding…" Martinez started and Jack interrupted.

"Kim, I need to talk to you!" He said, looking at me. I ignored all my feelings for him at that moment and remembered that I was mad at him.

"Oh, so now you want to talk? Well, it's a little late for that, so will you excuse me?" I said as I leaned toward Martinez to kiss him.

"But you can't marry him!" Jack argued.

"And why not?" I screamed at him.

"Because, because he's just marrying you so he can be king!" Jack told me. I looked out the big windows and sighed when I realized that I'll be transforming into my loner-self in front of the entire city of Seaford.

"He's not your true love!" Jack continued.

"And what do you know about true love?" I screamed at him and then I sighed when I realized what he meant.

"I…well…you know…" Jack stuttered.

"Oh, this is precious!" Martinez cackled. "The loner has fallen in love with the princess! Oh my lord!" Everyone began laughing but I ignored them as I said, "Jack, is this true?"

"Who cares? It's preposterous! Kimberly, my love we are a kiss away from our happily ever after, now kiss me!" Martinez said as he puckered his slimy lips. I looked at him, completely disgusted and turned towards the window.

"By night one way, by day another

Thus shall be the norm

Till you receive true love's first kiss

then, take love's true form." I recited as the transformation began.

Seconds later, I hung my head in shame as gasps and screams were heard through-out the church.

"Kim?" Jack cautiously took a step forward. I gave a weak smile. Martinez took a step back in horror.

"You! You're a loner!" Martinez shouted at me. "Guards! Guards! Get them out of my sight!" HE shouted.

"No!" I ran towards Jack and had almost grabbed his hand when several guards pulled me back and held me still. I couldn't move, couldn't fight.

"Jack!" I screamed. He was fighting guards from every angel of his body. "Jack!" I said, more of a whimper.

During this commotion, Martinez had ran to our crowns and had declared himself 'King'.

"As for you my…wife!" He spat and held and small knife to my throat. I tilted my head up and looked at him in horror. "I will have you locked back in that tower, for the rest of your days!" Martinez screamed at me.

"KIM!" Jack screamed. I gulped and started breathing heavily. Suddenly, Jack let out a whistle. Seconds later, a big purple dragon swooped in, with Rudy on her back.

I smiled at Jack, who grinned, and laughed when the dragon gobbled up Martinez in one bite. He screamed as he made his way through her throat and nothing else was heard of the evil Lord Martinez.

The guards, terrified of the large dragon, had released Jack and I, who were currently running towards eachother. He swooped me up in this huge hug and sweeped me off my feet. I laughed and looked at him.

"I love you." He said to me. I looked into his big, chocolate brown eyes and smiled when I realized my response to that was an, 'I love you, too.'

As soon as I had said those words, Jack gave me kiss. A real one. One that I knew was from my true love.

Suddenly light and sparkles began to circle around me and I floated up into the air. The light entered my mouth and I closed my eyes.

It felt like one of me was being killed. The pain was unbearable. I didn't let out any screams, though and let the light and magic finish it's work. I kept my eyes closed nearly the entire time and felt completely exhausted when the transformation was over.

I was laying on the hard ground of the church, but I don't think I was in my loner body.

Jack ran over to me and helped me to my feet. "You ok?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded in realization and gasped when I saw that I WAS in my original body.

"This…this doesn't make any sense." I said.

Jack looked at me, confused, "What?"

"You're a loner. Shouldn't I be in my loner body?" I asked myself.

Jack came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Well, I'm not exactly a loner." He admitted, "I just like being on my own." I smiled at him and through my arms around his neck.

He gave me another kiss. I smiled and automatically knew I was happy.

Several days later, Jack and I had our real wedding. Full of our friends and family. We smiled as we kissed and he picked me up, bridal style as we headed to Jack's house, which was still private.

He plopped me in one of his chairs and I looked at him.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what do we do, now?" I asked him.

"Now, we live Happily Ever After." He smiled, then we kissed.

* * *

**Alright. How was it? Questions, comments, complaints, compliments? Any review will work. I really appreciate some support and very little rude or hurtful comments. **

**Constructive cirtism would be nice. **

**I know the whole story wasn't word for word or anything and the ending was a little crappy and the whole 'Jack not really being a loner' shock was lame...but like I said, this is my first story I wrote on FanFiction since the Summer of 2012 so, cut me some slack ok?**

**Thanks. Any ideas for another story of any genre or Series is greatly appreiciated. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
